


Captain America Kisses The World

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Steve/Sam fic, one Steve/Bucky fic, one Steve/Tony fic, and all accompanied by the frustrated tears of a multi-shipper with writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America and The Falcon

Even for a super-soldier, being completely beat up by your hypnotized best friend from seventy years ago to the point of near-death is a little jarring.   
Not that anything of the sort had ever stopped Captain America from getting the job done. He knew how to keep moving even after he'd seen the worst, felt the worst, heard the worst. He was a veteran of one of the world's ugliest wars, and now he was a veteran of one of the world's biggest mistakes. Despite all this, he was still a little shaken and quite grateful for the presence of his friends. Natasha had stayed with him as long as she could, but now she had her own problems to take care of. Sam, who had signed up without even knowing the full extent of the mission, was still with him thankfully. 

“You know you really don't have to come with me.” Steve said as he packed his bags. Packed his bag really, intending to travel light. 

“Yes I do.” Sam replied from where he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. “I go where you go.”

“Yeah, but you were out of the game before I dragged you back in.” Steve said. “I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave now.”

“My life was getting boring anyway.” Sam said. “And after what I've seen, I think you need somebody close in case you decide to go jumping out of windows or charging ten guys at once.”

“You have no idea how often I used to get this speech.” Steve chuckled. “Though come to think of it, no one's really given it to me in a long time. I guess Captain America is indestructible.” His voice grew quiet near the end of the sentence, and he frowned.

“Didn't look so indestructible to me.” Sam said. “I'm not fooled by that tough guy routine.”

“Well you're not the first.” Steve smiled. “But you're one of the few.”

“That's exactly why I have to go with you.” Sam said. “Somebody has to take care of you, and everybody else capable of doing the job is too scared of you to try it.”

“Scared?” Steve asked. 

“You're an impressive guy.” Sam said. 

Steve paused in his packing and turned to face Sam, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked around his bedroom at the sparse decorations and possessions. He realized that he didn't feel any remorse at having to leave home, he felt like he was leaving one base for another. Sure it was an apartment and not a barracks but it still wasn't a home. 

“You know, awhile ago I fought an alien army in New York.” He said. 

“What, are we bragging now?” Sam smirked. 

“And now I'm taking down Hydra agents from inside my own country.” Steve continued. “My...my best friend has been tortured and is lost out there somewhere, SHIELD is down, and I'm just left here without anyone to serve or...just to talk to. Except you.”

“I get it.” Sam said simply. 

“Yeah, I know you do.” Steve replied, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “You know a lot of things about this time have been confusing and disappointing, but some of the others things have been exciting and long overdue...”

“Like what?” Sam asked. 

“Like...it being okay if I ask to kiss you.” Steve stood and slowly walked up to the man who had fought by his side just a few days ago when the whole world turned upside down.   
Sam didn't pull away, but he didn't answer. Steve put a hand on his waist and slowly pressed a kiss to his lips. He wondered if he'd screwed the whole thing up, after all it was less frowned upon and dangerous now to do this sort of thing but that didn't mean that everyone agreed with it. It didn't mean Sam felt the same sort of confusing passion he was feeling now. 

Luckily, Sam kissed back. 

When they parted, the man they called Falcon had a puzzled smile on his face. “I just kissed Captain America. I'm gonna have to buy a diary just to write about this.” 

“You're okay with it then?” Steve asked. 

“Look, I just risked my ass for you after knowing you for what only a couple hours? I think you know how I feel about you.” Sam winked. 

Steve smiled and took Sam's hand in his. Sure, he was pretty lost right now. His best friend had just tried to kill him, he didn't know how to work a cellphone, and it seemed like all the greatest enemies he was ever going to fight were coming from within his own ranks. However there were some things about his life right now that were solid, that were stable. Sam was one of them.


	2. Captain America and The (former)Winter Soldier

It was the new headline across every magazine: "Captain America: Secretly Gay?"

You couldn't go through the check out line at Wal-Mart without seeing at least three variations of the stunning proclamation splattered across every news display.   
It was on the internet, it was on tv; Fox News had started off by vehemently denying it and had now turned directly around and was cursing the Star Spangled Man's name. To go along with each of these headlines was the one picture one lucky paparazzi had managed to snag of Steve Rogers hand in hand with James Buchanan Barnes.

"It's not a bad picture." Bucky commented, tossing an issue of People onto the coffee table. 

"Do I really look like that triangle shaped?" Steve asked, squinting at his image. 

"Yeah, and its obnoxious." Bucky snorted. 

The two super soldiers were spending a quiet afternoon holed up in Steve's apartment, Bucky reclining on the couch and Steve doing push-ups on the floor. When Bucky realized that not even the article on his questionable sexuality would distract the blonde from his workout routine, he went for a different approach and put his feet up on Steve's back. Steve grunted in reply, clearly not amused. 

"I thought people would be different in the future." Bucky said. "Did you ever daydream about the future and imagine there was still people who didn't know how to mind their own business?"

"I don't believe in any future free of problems." Steve said. "Just in ones where people are still striving to solve them."

"I can't tell if that's optimistic or not." Bucky smirked. "Give the push-ups a rest already, beefcake. Come sit down."

Steve chuckled and obeyed, letting Bucky's feet slide to the floor as he rose. He sat next to the brunette and the two instantly shifted to accommodate each other. Steve's head ended up on Bucky's chest and Bucky's arm around Steve's shoulders. Steve had to slouch several inches to achieve this, but he didn't let on about it. Sometimes he suspected that Bucky would forget that his friend, once skinny as a twig and short as a high school freshman before their growth spurt, was now quite a bit larger than him. 

Of course things about Bucky had changed too. One look was all it took to see that. His hair had grown out, and he was wearing it in a short ponytail. His eyes still held a slightly haunted look, and there was also the matter of the big metal arm. They'd both gone through drastic changes since the days of crashing on each other's couches and biting off more than they could chew in back alley fist fights. 

"Remember when we practiced kissing on each other?" Steve asked. 

"God, don't remind me." Bucky laughed. "That was pretty oblivious."

"I didn't even know there was a word for it back then." Steve said. "I thought there was something wrong with me, liking women and men."

"I thought there was something wrong with you too, picking fights with men twice your size." Bucky replied. 

"I don't know why people think I'm some straight laced conservative." Steve said. "I fought against people who hated differences, why would I be like that?"

"You're like a chihuahua is what you are." Bucky continued, still on his old train of thought. "Trying to take on dobermans."

"Maybe people think we're going to act like old men just because we've been around so long." Steve said. "They're not taking into account how old our minds are."

"You were always kind of an old man." Bucky replied.

Steve reached up and pushed a lock of brown hair out of Bucky's eyes. "You know, you're really beautiful."

"Thanks. I take great pride in my beauty." Bucky winked. 

"I know you do. You're kind of conceited." Steve teased. 

"This from the man who danced around on stage in all fifty states with his own theme song." Bucky taunted back. 

Steve silenced his old friend with a kiss, and with the news and the idea of the future and the thoughts of the past all forgotten Captain America and Bucky Barnes lay in each others arms for a little while longer.


End file.
